disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom Keepers: All-New, All-Different
Kingdom Keepers:All new, all different is a brand new series based on The Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson. Plot IT takes place sometime after Disney at last with all new adventures, new upgrades and ability, New Kingdom Keepers Members, New Human and Disney Characters Allies, along with New members of The Overtakers (Disney Villains) along with new enemies, but still the same old kingdom keepers. There'll be spectacle, Fantasy, Adventure, Comedy, Heroes and Villains, Magic, Dangers, mystery, catastrophe, And stuff like you would never see before in any Kingdom Keepers story ever. so hang on for an all new adventure in both the Disney Parks along with outside the parks and Beyond Book's Kingdom Keepers: The Finn of Hearts Kingdom Keepers: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ]] Kingdom Keepers: Help we have been turn into a Pregnant Mother's on mothers day Kingdom Keepers: Epic Infinity War (A Epic Mickey/Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite like story) Kingdom Keepers: A Universal Collision Kingdom Keepers: The Time Has Run Out (Pre Secret War of the Multiverse story) Kingdom Keepers: The Secret War of the Multiverse ( A Marvel Secret Wars 2015 Like story) Notes: ( Warning: Spoiler alert ahead) This is the second story series in the kingdom keepers franchise Villains from the Disney Remakes films will be on the overtakers their will be no Overtakers in the second,third,& the Fiftieth story Kingdom Keepers will be going to new places No Overtakers will appear in the second, third, and The fifth story but will return in the fourth, Sixth, and Seventh story Their will be new allies and along with new enemies to meet Green eyes member Greg luoiski, Sally ringwalld, Hugo Montcliff, Dixon, Robbie Berry, and Bishop Graham will return for revenge on the keepers and to aid the Overtakers but this time they will become Magic User's in dark magic. The First and Third Kingdom keepers story will have the keepers be transformed by magic or by wish Kingdom Keepers Story # 3 will be a short and a Holiday story with a hint of Marvel's House of M event An Evil King George Washington from a alternative reality will be the Main Villain for the second keepers story and also the keepers and their human and Disney Heroes Character allies along with Queen Ozma and the rest of the Oz Heroes and their armies new enemy their will be Two Maui Fish Hook in the stories New Disney Heroes will be joining the keepers in the fight against The Overtakers (Disney Villains) More new Disney Villains to join The Overtakers (Disney Villains) in their fight against The Kingdom Keepers and their allies New dhi members along with new abilities Mickey and his friends will reveal a secret to the keepers at the end of story #5 Mattie Weaver and Dillard Cole are a couple Six OTKs (The Green Eyes)'' members will return in the stories # 4 (at the end of the story),5, 6, and 7 '' The Luminaries will debut - They are a group of Disney Heroes and Heroines Characters who are loyal to both The Kingdom Keepers, their human allies and also loyal to King Mickey Mouse. Their goal is to help the Kingdom Keepers along with their human allies to defeat The Overtakers (Disney Villains) and Save the parks and the Earth from being destroyed and also conquer. Walt Disney had foresaw the heroes as his own last hope to save not only parks and resorts but the earth as well but when the DHi (The Keepers) show up in the parks both Mickey Mouse and the luminaries became the keepers main allies. Main Overtakers will be Made up of Main Disney Villains while the Minor Overtakers will be made up of every Disney Villains sidekicks and etc including the remake's, Prequels, and Sequels, villains The Kingdom Keepers are living together in a five bedroom townhouse near by disney world Story # 5 will be a scavenger hunt at Universal Studios Orlando Resort to the answers of commit that the overtakers have said at the end of story #4 and the OTks will be the Main Villains for this story Story #3 will be a Mother's day version of It's a wonderful life. Story #4 plot will be a Mixed of both Epic Mickey and Marvel's and Capcom Infinite At the end of story five to the beginning of story 7 will be the keepers along with both their allies and enemy will be spending the remaining days preparing to surviving the end of the world Both The Future Foundation and The Cabal Life Rafts will be in the keepers story #6 & #7 New Kingdom Keepers Human allies For Story #3 will be Two Kingdom Keepers The First Kingdom Keepers will be the real one's who have been transformed into Osono like Pregnant Women who are kind to everyone they meet while The Second Kingdom Keepers will be an alternative reality that the transform keepers are in also Finn Whitman of that reality is leader along with its members Dell Philby, Charlene Turner, Terrence Maybeck,Willa Angelo, Amanda Lockhart, Jessica Lockhart, Greg Luowski, Hugo Montcliff,Sally Ringwald, Bishop Graham, Robbie Barry, Rob (Jessica Lockhart Old Boyfriend), Mattie Weaver, Dillard Cole, Tim Walters, Emily Fredrikson, and Storey Ming have been best friends since before the DHI's and they also help protect the Disney Parks from The Overtakers (Disney Villains) with the help of they're Human and Disney Character Allies, Plus their two after school hangouts are The Frozen Marbel and also The Sunshine Kingdom Donut & Smoothie Bar (Its a popular & yet a small business that the transformed Kingdom Keepers are the owners of) to which it is near by the Walgreens along it is not that far from their new homes and also near by the Orange Lake Country Club. They have a a lovely fourteen bedroom House that is walking distance to the Sunshine Kingdom Donut & Smoothie Bar. Amanda and Jess are not even sisters in this reality, The Transformed Finn is the boss (Big Mama), and the head baker for the Donuts part of the Sunshine Kingdom Donut & Smoothie Bar while both Philby, Tim, Dillard Cole, and Maybeck are the bakers who make and sell the Donuts to their customers, The Transformed Amanda who is the head for the Smoothie Bar part of The Sunshine Kingdom Donut's & Smoothie Bar while Willa,Charlene, Mattie, Jesse, and Storey who work as waitresses, Finn, Philby, Maybeck, Dillard, and Tim will go from teenage boy to a Pregnant woman Amanda, Willa,Charlene, Mattie, Jesse, Emily, and Storey will from teenage girls to a Pregnant woman Both of them age will be around the same age as Osono from Studio Ghibli Kiki Delivery Services Story 4 will be a mixture of both Epic Mickey and Marvel vs Capcom Infinite Story 1 it revels that Walt and roy Disney are still alive The Overtakers are a group of Disney Villains from both Disney Films, Tv shows, Theme Park, and etc but their are two groups of Overtakers (Main and Minor) The Main Overtakers are made up of Main Disney Villains but they are limiting one per franchise and the Minor Overtakers are Made up Minions of the Disney Villains and along with other villains from prequels and Sequels and are being led by an Evil Doppelganger version of Tia Dalma who is the chief liaison for the Main Overtakers For Story # 3 The keepers will have new names and they will all be transformed into Osono like Pregnant women except Finn who will be turned into a big mama (but he will be a big pregnant woman) all do to the Maybeck sarcastic wished he made the night before and they will change back to normal selves once they go through the whole motherhood thing (From Giving birth to their last day's on the earth) and will wake up back in their old reality to the day the wish was made. Multiverse Kingdom Keepers and their allies will appear in the 7th story helping the alpha keepers and their allies to defeat The God Emperor (a resurrected and revengeful Amery Hollingsworth sr) who was responsible for the destruction of the multiverse so he can takeover disney by creating the Battleworld (Disneyverion) rule it with an tyrannical iron fist. Ultron Sigma will be the main villain in story #4 (First and also His only appearance in a Kingdom Keepers story) while Chernabog and the rest of The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will serve as the story's secondary antagonist's The Real Queen Elsa will be on the keepers side At the end of story#6 and the beginning of Story #7 will be the beginning of The Final Incursion of two Disney Earth's (Alpha Disney (The Main Kingdom Keepers) and our earth (The real world)) The Crystal of The Magic Kingdom and the infinity Stones will be apart of story #4 Somewhere in all of the stories their will be a tribute to the rides & shows Disney Parks of the past Scourge of the Desert (Princess Jasmine evil persona), Along with Elsa (A Villainous version of her from an early draft of the film), plus also villains that were deleted from the final film will be on the Minor Overtakers In Story # 7 The Kingdom Keepers along with their Human allies and select Disney Heroes will be using the Future Foundations Life Raft while the rest of the Disney Heroes will on board the raft as well but inside the Pocket Dimension Storage Vial, Select Main Overtakers will be inside the Cabal's Life Raft while the rest of the overtakers (disney villains) will on board the raft as well but inside the Dimension Zero from Mighty Med and the seven remaining Otks will be inside the an Enchanted Snow Globe from ABC Once Upon A Time plus two stowaways (Two Disney Cast Members) from our reality. Story #5 stars at The Entrance to the Universal Studios Them Park and it ends at the Blue man group theater in City Walk to were it will reveled the location to the information they need Story #6 will start off were #5 end and it will have the keepers and their allies spending the remaining days preparing and surviving for the end of the world along with the Overtakers. plus it will be based on the Time Runs out story Happy endings for the heroes as usual and bad endings for the villains Story #2 Queen Ozma will have her king aka Tip (her male form) will be a clone Thier will only be Two locations in story #4 Earth and DisneyGard Kim Possible will be wearing her season 4 mission suit and helping the keepers Osono from Studio Ghibli's Kiki Delivery Service will appear in Story #3 as she is help the keepers adjust to their new life and role in the alternate reality they are in as she is the groups own guardian angel/Familiar Story # 6 their will be 4 pov of both The Keepers, along with their Human and Disney Character allies, and The Overtakers and their allies. Story # 7 will have two Final epic battle p1 will be The Overtakers (Disney Villains) going up against the entire Battleworld Military along with the Eye of Law (Battleworld's Police Force) and the Armies of everyone of his most loyal Barons (aka the main leader of Kingdom Keepers enemies from their respected realities) to deal with them in a battlefield but as far away from Disneystadt (The Capital Domain Of Battleworld). p2 will be The Alpha Kingdom Keepers and their allies along with every Multiverse Kingdom Keepers and their allies plus their armies will be launching in all assault on the Royal Infinity Castle (Hollingsworth Castle) and they will go up against All Immortal God Emperor Amery Hollingsworth along with the Traveler: a witch doctor who is the Royal Vizier of the Battleworld, The Royal Palace Guards, The Knights of Thor (His Elite Guards), Iron Sentries ( Robotic Death Squadron), and many other Battleworld Military or The Eye of Law units who are not partaking in the battling against The Overtakers (Disney Villains). This will be a tribute to the battle of earth from Avengers Endgame Story # 2 will have the keepers going through all the lands in oz ending with the epic battle of The Emerald City Their will be two Ultrons in this series One will be the original Ultron and his appearance will be the MCU Age of Ultron (Mark 3) body and on the Minor Overtakers, while Ultron Sigma is the main antagonist for the fourth and only kingdom keepers story Disneygard is a merged location comprised of Marvel's version of Asgard and also the worlds in the Disney Universe,it was the main ideal base for Ultron Sigma and The Overtakers (Disney Villains), will debut in the 4th story. The whole kingdom is based on the Disney theme park' to which it has lands and It also includes a train system that is accessible to every land including the castle. Rob (Jessica Lockhart Old Boyfriend) will appear at the end of the 4th story as a new member of the Otks ( The Green Eyes) The Chief Sheriff of the Eye of Law will be a female named Emily while the Deputy Chief Sheriff of the Eye of Law (Second in command) will be a Male named Billy who are both magic users who are Hollingsworth two trusted leaders of the law, nineteen years after the creation of Battleworld they both found a vessel of unknown origin and kept it in the Isle fearing that something of great consequence was inside it but not knowing it was the bodies of the Kingdom Keepers and their Human and Disney Characters allies who are still in stasis. But With the appearance of a similar vessel from which it has Chernabog and the Overtakers (Disney Villains) that came out it and killed an old Eye of law office, When Maleficent demanded one of the personal present at the scene to inform them of their location, the person then revealed to them that they were on Battleworld Chief Sheriff Emily and Deputy Chief Billy both traveled to the site investigate the life raft and the death of the Old Eye. After sending the rest of The Eye of Law to scout for the strangers, they both revealed the existence of two more people that are still inside the life raft to the Young Eye, the two cast members from our reality. Then they brought the two cast members and the Eye of Avalon Disney to their secret Sanctum Sanctorum, the hidden Isle of Disneymotto, a place of remembrance for the lost world. Then the sheriff revealed that she and her deputy sheriff had found a vessel similar to the raft the Overtakers (Disney Villains) had came from Eleven years ago. Once it was opened, the survivors from the side of Alpha Disney were revealed. She along with her deputy, The young eye, and the two cast members from our reality greeted the Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and The Luminaries (Disney Heroes and Heroines) who had survive the final collision's. After explaining to the both Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and Disney Characters allies plus also the two cast members from our reality what had transpired while they were in stasis, both she and billy was summoned to a battle between The Overtakers (Disney Villains) and The Eye of Law (Battleworld's police force) Hollingsworth remained unwilling to take part of the conflict until he saw Finn Whitman in the scene, he immediately teleported to YenUtopolis, and stopped the fray, demanding the newcomers to recognize his authority. To prevent Hollingsworth from prejudicially acting upon the interlopers, both Emily and Billy both used their magic to teleport them away. Following the disappearance of the Overtakers (Disney Villains), The Kingdom Keepers and their allies, and the two cast members from our reality , Hollingsworth confronted them for disobeying him and ultimately killing both of them after they both accused him of being afraid of Finn and his allies along with the overtakers. Story #3 The Kingdom Keepers will have New names in that alternate reality they are in Finn Whitman will become Frankie Quaritch aka Big Mama Dell Philby will become Dahlia Caskoden Charlene Turner will become Crystal Favers Terrence Maybeck will become Tessa Higgins Willa Angelo will become Wendy O'Gill Amanda Lockhart will become Audrey Torres '' Jessica Lockhart will become Jasmine Wightman ''Dillard Cole will become Diana ''McGroarty ''Mattie Weaver will become ''Maya Peterson ''Storey Ming will become Sarah Ying '' Tim Walters (Jessica Lockhart Boyfriend) will become Tina Kincaid Emily Fredrikson will become Elena Foster Both the protagonist and antagonist from the them park press stories and etc will debut in the 7th story Chernabog and the rest of The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will be trapped in a Magical Scepter at the end of the 1st Story but they will all be released epilogue of the third story by Ultron Sigma who had sent an android disguise as a Female Kali River Rapids Cast member to retrieve the scepter from the vault that is inside the castle and bring it to him to which she did but only to be destroyed by her own master Finn will propose to Amanda at the end of the seventh story along with new members joining the Kingdom Keepers team (Alpha Disney Earth) In Story #4 Ultron Sigma and rest of the Overtakers (Disney Villains) in order to rule both Disney and the Earth they have begun unleashing an evolved weapon in a form of a gas that they have created the SigRakghoulma Virus that turns organic life into synthetic mutants beings under their control. But luckily their is a cure and the only way to cure the SigRakghoulma Virus is with all Six Infinity Stones ( Reality, Space, Time, Mind, Soul, and Power Stone) and along the powers of good to destroy the source aka DarthChernaltron (Ultron Sigmas new final form). A Prologue in story #2 The Kingdom Destroyers (The Evil Kingdom Keepers from a Dark Future) will be returning at the 2nd epilogue at the end seventh story (That will be the opening to the next Kingdom Keepers series) Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos De vil will be using The ''Ring of Envy, ''Dragon's Egg, The' Fruit of Venom, and Golden Cobra to help the kingdom keepers and their allies in their battle against The Overtakers (Disney Villains) and for good. Mal will be using both the Dragon's Egg, Hades Ember, and Her spell book Evie will be using both The ''Fruit of Venom and her own ''Magic Mirror The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will be Launching the cabals life raft from our earth (Real life) A Debut of The Infinity Buster mark 2 and Finn Whitman will be the one to use it to defeat DarthChernaltron (Ultron Sigmas new final form). An unknown mirror will appear after the wish is made along with his friends who had disappeared one by one will contain a 70 year old 400 pound woman wish granter named Rosie who has white hair in which she wears it in bun style wearing a red house dress with a pearl necklaces and earnings who will pull him into the mirror and turn finn into a big pregnant mama while his friends who will be turn into Osono like Pregnant women. She will appear twice in the story one is to bring finn into the mirror and turning him into a big pregnant mama along with take him to his now transformed friends and also to explain the transformed keepers that she is a wish granter who had granted maybeck sarcastic wish as her very last tasked before her retirement and also she will explain that this kind of wish can be undone but only when the keepers go through with the whole single parents thing from giving birth of their kids to their very last day on earth. Then she will send her new wish granter aka Osono to return the keepers back to normal and back to the point when the wish was made along with no memory of what had just happen after the wish made. Second she will appear at the end of the story as she appears after finn reads a letter saying that he should start planing a future with Amanda with a ring attached to it just looking at him holding a sign saying good luck When the Chief Sheriff of the Eye of Law Emily and the Deputy Chief Sheriff of the Eye of Law Billy teleported the keepers & the overtakers away they were divide into four separate groups The Kingdom Keepers and their allies were transported to The Isle of the Kingdom keepers- an island prison where they meet the many alternate reality Kingdom Keepers along with their allies and many other imprison citizens who were sent here by God Emperor Hollingsworth from their respected domain The Overtakers (Disney Villains) had transported to the Egyptian Disney domain While the Two surviving Disney cast members ended up in the Kingdom of Orlandoheim The seven surviving OTKs (Green Eye's) had appeared in Disneystadt (Battleworld Capitol Domain) but only to be captured by the Eye of Law forces and brought before Hollingsworth Story #5 will be a scavenger hunt like story Story # 4 Final battle will be in Darker Beauty's Castle Throne Room were the Kingdom Keepers and their allies will be battling Ultron Sigma and also his final form Kermit the Frog along with the rest of the Muppets will help the kingdom keepers while Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) will be serving as one of the Main Overtaker leader's, while the many other Muppet villains will be serving The Overtakers (Disney Villains) but on the minor Overtaker The transformed kingdom keepers kids will be mention through out the entire 3rd story Princess Shuri will be giving the one Emergence Response Suit that survived collision to the female disney cast member who survived while the male disney cast member who had survived will be given the Blue, White, Blue White Star Vibranium Shield and also the EXO-7 Falcon along with the Falcon's Twin Guns, Dual Barrel Wrist-Mounted Machine Gun, Wrist-Mounted Miniature Rocket Launcher, Combat Goggles, and Redwing (drone). Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pete (Mickey Mouse & Friends) will be wearing their kingdom hearts outfits while Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow will be wearing their outfits from the Wizards of Mickey comic The '''Princesses of Heart will be the 'Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Fa Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, and 'Category:Disney